memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Mary V. Buck
Mary V. Buck was the casting director on . She is a member and former president of the Casting Association of America (CSA). She usually works with fellow casting director Susan Edelman. In a career which spans 23 years, Buck has cast dozens of made-for-television movies. She has also worked extensively in episodic television, casting for such shows as The Wonder Years (starring Olivia d'Abo), ER, Friends, Party of Five, The Drew Carey Show (starring Diedrich Bader), The West Wing, Gilmore Girls, Smallville, Without a Trace (starring Enrique Murciano), George Lopez, Malcolm in the Middle and Two and a Half Men. Star Trek II was her first casting work for a feature film. She also cast voice actors for the animated Disney films Oliver & Company and The Little Mermaid. The latter featured the voices of DS9 actors Rene Auberjonois and Kenneth Mars. Buck was a casting director on Paramount Television's 1982 movie A Woman Called Golda, which aired two months before Star Trek II s release. Like Star Trek II, Golda starred Leonard Nimoy and was executive produced by Harve Bennett. After Star Trek II, Buck went on to work with one of that film's co-stars, Merritt Butrick, in the 1986 TV movie When the Bough Breaks. David Huddleston also had a role in this movie. Buck has been nominated for two Emmy Awards. Her first was for Outstanding Casting for a Comedy Series for Malcolm in the Middle in 2000. Her second was for the TV movie Life with Judy Garland: Me and My Shadows in 2001. She has also won five Artios awards and received eleven additional nominations from the Casting Society of America. In 2004, she and Susan Edelman were honored by the CSA with the Hoyt Bowers Award in recognition of their contribution to the casting profession. April Webster received this award two years later. Awards and nominations ;1988 Artios - Best Casting for TV, Comedy Episodic winner :The Wonder Years ;1988 Artios - Best Casting for TV Movie of the Week nominee :Baby Girl Scout (starring Julie Cobb, Ronny Cox, Janet MacLachlan, Raphael Sbarge and Armin Shimerman) ;1989 Artios - Best Casting for TV, Comedy Episodic nominee :The Wonder Years ;1990 Artios - Best Casting for Feature Film, Comedy nominee :The Little Mermaid ;1990 Artios - Best Casting for TV Movie of the Week nominee :A Killing in a Small Town (featuring cinematography by Robert Elswit) ;1994 Artios - Best Casting for TV Daytime winner :Other Mothers (CBS Schoolbreak Special) (starring Joanna Cassidy) ;1994 Artios - Best Casting for TV Miniseries nominee :In the Best of Families: Marriage, Pride & Madness (starring Keith Carradine ;1994 Artios - Best Casting for TV Movie of the Week nominee :Against the Wall (starring Clarence Williams III) ;1995 Artios - Best Casting for TV Pilot nominee :Party of Five ;1997 Artios - Best Casting for TV miniseries nominee :Asteroid (featuring Anthony Zerbe) ;2000 Artios - Best Casting for TV Comedy Pilot winner :Malcolm in the Middle ;2000 Artios - Best Casting for TV Movie of the Week nominee :The Three Stooges ;2000 Emmy Award - Outstanding Casting for a Comedy Series nominee :Malcolm in the Middle ;2001 Artios - Best Casting for Animated Voiceover - Television nominee :The Oblongs ;2001 Artios - Best Casting for TV, Dramatic Pilot nominee :That's Life (starring Paul Sorvino and featuring Tina Lifford ;2001 Artios - Best Casting for TV Miniseries winner :Life with Judy Garland: Me and My Shadows ;2001 Emmy Award - Outstanding Casting for a Miniseries, Movie or a Special nominee :Life with Judy Garland: Me and My Shadows ;2002 Artios - Best Casting for TV, Comedy Pilot nominee :George Lopez External link * Buck, Mary V. es:Mary V. Buck